1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel perfume compositions, including novel perfume bases, and, more especially, to such perfume compositions comprised of the odorant, N,N-diethyl-2-ethylhexanamide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of certain alkanoic acid amides for incorporation into perfume or insect repellent compositions has already been proposed to this art, but not one of such amides is either distinguished or characterized by any unique or original fragrance evoking a pleasant olfactory response. Thus, Einhorn et al, Ber., 39, 1,223 (1906) report that N,N-diethyl-2-ethylbutanamide evolves a faint scent akin to that of menthol; French Pat. No. 1,572,332 notes that N,N-diethyldimethylpropanamide has a peppermint fragrance, while N,N-dimethyl-2-ethylbutanamide emits the fragrance of natural mint. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,462 there is attributed to N-phenyl-N-methyl-2-ethylbutanamide the odor of grapefruit, utilized in the formulation of food and herb aromas to develop a composition suitable for use as a base in perfumes having a lavender fragrance. Finally, A. S. Lutta et al, Entomol. Obozrenie, 45, 317-25 (1966) noted in a study of the insect repellent properties of the alkanamides, the agreeable odor of N,N-diethyloctamide, without reflecting upon any specific fragrance. It has since been determined that this particular amide has a weakly spicy odor that is relatively common. It too has been definitely ascertained that the amides of the C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 alkanoic acids, with the exception of N-phenyl-N-methyl-2-ethylbutanamide, emit the more or less common mint odors. Furthermore, for a given acid, the character of the fragrance varies in direct response to the nature of the substituents borne by the amido nitrogen atom, but without, however, the ultimate fragrance evolved being predictable; thus, N,N-dimethyl-2-ethylbutanamide emits the fresh scent of natural mint, far stronger than that of the N,N-diethyl homolog, the scent of which latter derivative, even though also being that of mint, being much weaker and more akin to that of peppermint. On the other hand, the molecular structure of the acid significantly affects the fragrance of the amide; thus, N,N-diethylcaprylamide evolves a scent considerably different from that of N,N-diethyl-2-ethylbutanamide. It logically follows, therefore, that it is difficult, if not impossible for those skilled in this art to reliably predict whether or not a given alkanamide will have a pleasing odor from an olfactory sensation point of view and, if so, just what that particular fragrance would be.
Accordingly, the perfume industry is continuously seeking novel odorants and fragrances which by virtue of their uniqueness, availability and strength of scent are well adapted for formulation into perfume compositions which are completely unique.